Gargantuar-Throwing Imp
Crazy |Tribe = Imp Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When hurt: Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way.}} Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability makes a random Gargantuar Zombie that costs 5 in a random lane every time he is hurt. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Ability change: "'When hurt: '''Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane." → "'When hurt: '''Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane." Update 1.30.4 *Strength change: 1 → 2 Strategies With This has very poor stats for its cost, but it has a potentially lethal ability. It can create a powerful Gargantuar very easily, which can put lots of pressure on your opponent. Because it's ability activates when it is hurt, focus on boosting its health- this allows it to create more 5-cost Gargantuars. Putting it in front of Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, or any two plants allows it to create two Gargantuars, so look for such opportunities. Z-Mech works very well with this, as he can use Rock Wall and Camel Crossing to give it a major health boost. Both him and Electric Boogaloo also have access to many other Gargantuars. Cards like Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards can also be very beneficial to the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Finally, Impfinity can use Imps like the Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to give it advantages to make up for its low stats. The Gargantuars this card can make vary: * Gargantuar Mime * Hippity Hop Gargantuar * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar * Smashing Gargantuar * Supernova Gargantuar * Surprise Gargantuar Against Try to destroy this in one attack, as the more attacks it takes, the more Smashing Gargantuars you must deal with. Tricks that destroy zombies, like Squash or Lawnmower, work best, as they don't damage the zombie. This prevents it from creating any Gargantuars. If you must destroy it by other means, make sure you have a way to destroy any Gargantuars it creates. Shamrocket and other such tricks work well. Do not use Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears against this zombie, as he can easily summon two Gargantuars because of it. If you made at least 6 sun that turn ,Water Balloons will be effective , if not just ignore it untill the next turn if you are leading the Solar class. If Gargantuars are taking up the lanes, Doom-Shroom will be a good choice as the zombie hero might pressure you more with more Gargantuars. Gallery Gargantuar_Throwing_Imp_Statistics.png|Statistics Gargantuarthrowingimpcard.jpg|Card Gargantuar_Throwing_Imp_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *He was foreshadowed in Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description, which stated that it was "more successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp." Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Imps